CRUZ RAMIREZ
by lala99
Summary: Toda superestrella de la copa Pistón tiene su historia, esta es la de ella la entrenadora de Lightning McQueen y la protagonista de la nueva pelicula Cars 3 Mas adelante Jackson Storm/Cruz Ramirez
1. Chapter 1

Cars 3

Inspiración: Rockabye Clean Bandit ft Sean Paul y Anne-Marie

Cruz Ramírez y su madre

En un pueblito una pequeña niña observa en televisión a su ídolo Lightning McQueen

-guau- la pequeña de grandes y expresivos ojos marrones mira sorprendida como aquel novato vuela por los aires

-Cruz la cena esta lista- una mujer joven la observa con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la pequeña de 7 años va hacia ella

-algún día seré una corredora mama- la niña mira a su progenitora mientras esta sonríe

-claro que si mi vida… vas a brillar como ninguna- la mujer acaricia los rubios cabellos de la niña mientras se sonríen ambas.

Con su primera copa Pistón partió un día hacia aquel pueblito que la vio nacer, sonrió de forma melancólica, seguía siendo igual a como lo recordaba, excepto una cosa: su madre ya no estaba

De sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas al ver la tumba de su madre

-mama soy yo…Cruz- la joven corredora de Dinoco sonrio- logre mis sueños…ya aprendí a ser valiente


	2. Chapter 2 Inseguridades

-Cruz Ramírez es la ganadora de la Copa Pistón- anuncio Bob Coutlas por el alta voz

Cruz bajo de su auto, en su rostro apareció una gran y brillante sonrisa y en medio de los gritos y admiración de sus fans, subio al podio donde recibió su trofeo

La rubia levanto la copa en alto mientras los periodistas le hacían preguntas y le tomaban fotos

-Cruz a quien le dedicas esta victoria- pregunto Shannon, mirando a la corredora de Dinoco

-a mi madre- respondió Cruz sintiendo melancolía de no estar con ella

O-O-O-O-O

Jackson apretó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto, el debería ser a quien todos felicitaran no a esa idiota

-es una idiota- gruño el corredor de IGNTR, el pelinegro estaba tan enojado que no escucho como Wheelhouse aparecía por detrás

-que mal perdedor eres Storm- dijo el corredor #6 empujándolo

-qué te pasa- grito Jackson enfrentando al castaño

-insultar a una chica- dijo Daniel Swervez, quien fue el segundo en cruzar la línea de meta- que patético

O-O-O-O-O

-se nota que eres una perdedora- dijo Jackson sonriente

Cruz quien estaba pensando en su madre, se giró y miro enojada al otro corredor

-y tú eres un idiota Storm- dijo la chica

-no le digas idiota Ramírez- apareció Ray, el jefe de mecánicos de Jackson- tu lugar no es aquí

-es verdad, tu solo tuviste suerte de que McQueen tuviera delirios de vejez y te dejara competir en su lugar- se burló Jackson

Cruz trato de no demostrar su ansiedad, pero tal vez Storm tenía razón, McQueen la dejo competir porque entendió que ya no podría ganar y además porque escucho como Sterling la insulto

Después de todo, McQueen aun podía competir, solo dejo de hacerlo porque sentía compasión por ella

Cruz empezó a llorar, le dolió que tuvieran lastima de ella, sobre todo que ese alguien fuera McQueen

Jackson sonrio satisfecho

-pero qué diablos está pasando aquí- apareció Lightning, estaba confundido al ver el rostro complacido de Storm, pero luego la duda desapareció al ver el rostro lloroso de Cruz- Cruz estas bien

O-O-O-O-O

-por supuesto que no siento lastima por ti- dijo Lightning una hora más tarde, cuando Cruz se calmó y le conto como se sentía- sé que eres una gran corredora

-pero apenas tiene 31 años- dijo la rubia

-Cruz- Lightning suspiro- yo confió en tus habilidades, eres una corredora y mereces estar donde estas- dijo el hombre

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pov Cruz

Porque McQueen dejo de competir, aun es joven y el señor Tex lo adora. Aun no puedo creer que confié plenamente en mí, pero no me va a responder si le pregunto

Piensa Cruz, ah claro

O-O-O-O

-Estoy más confundida que nunca- dijo Cruz en su cuarto de hotel recordando la conversación que tuvo con Mate

Flash back

-porque dejo de correr McQueen- fue lo que preguntaste al conductor de grúas cuando contesto tu video llamada

-está enfermo- fue la respuesta del conductor de la grúa

Fin del flash back

Si está enfermo porque está conmigo, no debería estar en Radiador Springs descansando


	3. Chapter 3 Preocupacion

-Cruz, Cruz estas aquí- Lightning chasqueo los dedos frente a la rubia, quien parpadeo confundida

-oh lo siento- dijo la chica sonrojándose de golpe, al ser el centro de atención

Tex, Strip y Cal la veían con extrañeza de que estuviera dormida con los ojos abiertos, mientras Lightning no pudo evitar reírse

-porque se ríe- pregunto Cruz a su mentor, nunca había escuchado a Lightning reír, solo lo había visto triste, enojado, preocupado u orgulloso, pero no feliz y por eso llego a pensar que la felicidad no existía para ese hombre, pero ahora todas sus dudas habían sido despejadas, si reía

-te quedaste dormida con los ojos abiertos…eso solo lo había visto en otra persona- dijo Lightning recordando

-a quien- pregunto Cruz ciertamente interesada

-a mi súper estrella- dijo el pelirrojo ex corredor

-quien- Cruz estaba aún más confundida

-Alaska, ella también hacia cosas así, cuando era una adolecente- dijo el hombre mirando la vista del hotel- ahora ya es demasiado importante para reírse, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dice cuando la llamo- suspiro

-y donde esta- pregunto Cruz, feliz de que se abriera, y luego se dio cuenta que los otros tres hombres se retiraron, para darles privacidad- quiero saber

-quien sabe- Lightning se encogió de hombros- pero eso no importa

-cuantos años tiene- pregunto Cruz, esperanzada de seguir esa conversación, tal vez así podría saber si él estaba enfermo o que le pasaba- dime por favor

-21, la adopte cuando tenía 11 años- dijo nostálgico- era la niña más tierna del mundo

-y es corredora- pregunto Cruz más interesada

-no es científica, y en diciembre va a recibir el premio nobel- dijo Lightning evidentemente orgulloso

-va a ir a Estocolmo- pregunto Cruz

-sí…bueno si es que puedo- dijo riéndose recordando cierto suceso que involucraba a cierto castaño

-porque no podría- pregunto confundida- está enfermo

-podría decirse que sí, aunque en algunos meses estaré bien- dijo Lightning

Pov Lightning

Así que Cruz hablo con Mate

Aunque no creo que sea buena idea decirle la verdad

Fin Pov Lightning

-oh eso me alegra- dijo Cruz- pero qué tipo de enfermedad

Lightning sonrio, tenía las mejillas rojas y Cruz se preocupó de que el pelirrojo tuviera fiebre

-una extraña- dijo Lightning tomando agua

O-o-o-o-o-O

Cruz preocupada por su mentor, investigo acerca de todas las enfermedades, pero no encontró además no es como si Lightning le hubiera dado alguna pista

También llamo a Sally y esta le contesto que no se angustiara, que se concentrara en las carreras y luego le corto

Cuando llamo a Luigi por información, este le contesto que Lightning pronto se pondría bien y volvería a competir, solo sería temporal

O-o-o-o-O

Continuara

Gracias por sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4 Revelacion

Cruz se quedó despierta, pensando toda la noche cual sería la enfermedad de Lightning, por ello no se dio cuenta cuando Mack llego para llevarlos a Radiador Springs, y por ello Lightning tuvo cargarla, pues la corredora estaba demasiado distraída

Ya en el tráiler, Cruz miraba por la ventana mientras Lightning estaba concentrado en su teléfono

-en cuanto tiempo llegaremos- pregunto la rubia mirando al transportista

-en 2 días- dijo el hombre concentrándose en la carretera

-oh, gracias- Cruz observo como las mejillas de McQueen cogían color, quien sabe porque- estas bien

\- estoy genial- Lightning levanto la mirada, centrando sus ojos azules en su alumna- solo son mensajes

-+-+subidos de tono-+-+

-quien es el- pregunto Cruz al escuchar la voz de un hombre

-Francesco Bernoulli, el ser más molesto del planeta- dijo Lightning risueño

-+-+oh amore no decías eso, cuando estábamos en cierto lugar-+-+-+

-cállate Francesco- el pelirrojo se puso aún más colorado- tengo que irme

-+-+-+Ciao il mio amor, adiós Cruz Ramírez-+-+

-es extraño no- pregunto Cruz

-sin duda, pero así es el amor- respondió Lightning


	5. Chapter 5 Papa y Mama

Cruz miro sorprendida a Lightning, así que para no hacer juicios equivocados pregunto directamente

-y su relación con Sally- dijo Cruz mirando a su jefe de mecánicos, que solo sonrio melancólico

-es una cuartada- respondió observando el paisaje

-porque- ante la pregunta de Cruz, Lightning le mostro en su teléfono un artículo, de hace 7 años, cuando él y Francesco revelaron su relación, básicamente la prensa tildaba a Lightning de zorra- eso debe ser triste

-ni te imaginas, sobre todo cuando Alaska estuvo en una fiesta con nosotros- Lightning suspiro tomando agua- por poco servicios familiares me quita su custodia, estaban alegando que nosotros no le daríamos buen ejemplo sobre moral

-y que hicieron- pregunto Cruz, en su opinión Lightning era muy valiente por hacerle frente a la prensa, aunque también entendía su mentira

-casarnos, en Alemania- Lightning sonrio- Shu fue mi padrino y Raoul el de Francesco, y luego adoptamos formalmente a Alaska, Sally es su madrina- amplio su sonrisa, después de eso paso algo maravilloso, exactamente igual a lo que le sucedía en ese momento

-eso debió ser estresante- pregunto de nuevo

-sí, pero después de eso, ya nadie pudo objetar nada- sonrio Lightning sintiéndose cansado- ah, toma

Cruz miro el regalo que Lightning le tendió, era un álbum de fotos, de ella en las carreras, en el pueblo en el centro de Rust-eze y con su madre, eso le llego al alma, nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por ella, desde hace tanto tiempo

-cómo es esto posible- pregunto a un Lightning adormilado- señor McQueen- le toco el brazo

-un amigo, de mi mejor amigo y su novia- respondió en medio del sueño- feliz día,

-gracias señor McQueen- dijo Cruz besando la mejilla de Lightning- gracias papa

Ella no se lo diría, pero en su corazón Lightning era como ese padre que nunca tuvo pero que siempre quiso tener.

En algún momento se lo diría, cuando el estuviera despierto, se prometió a si misma recordando a su madre

Flash back

-se amable con quienes son amables contigo Cruz- dijo su madre a la adolecente Cruz de 12 años- recuérdalo

Fin del flash back

Como toda adolecente en su momento no le dio importancia, pero ahora lo agradecía

-Gracias Mama- susurro mirando la foto de su madre

O-o-o-o-o

-como se te ocurre cargar a Cruz en tu…- Sally le grito furiosa a Lightning cuando llegaron al pueblo- eres idiota o que

-déjame en paz- Lightning tenía las mejillas rojas- es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella- dijo sintiéndose mareado

O-o-o

Afuera Cruz se mordió los labios, se peleaban por ella, aunque se sentía culpable, también le gustaba, parecían dos padres peleando por quien tenía la razón en cuanto a la crianza de su hija, o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella

-papa- dijo cuando vio a McQueen salir enojado del hotel- dijo señor McQueen

El pelirrojo se giró, sorprendido de haber escuchado esas palabras en los labios de la chica

-si Cruz- se acercó a ella, le recordaba a Alaska y a su situación actual- que ocurre

-yo solo quería pedir disculpas- ante la cara de confusión del hombre aclaro- por culpa mia, peleaste con Sally

-No es tu culpa Cruz, es por otra cosa- el se encogió de hombros- tranquila, ahora descansa mañana vamos a entrenar desde las 8

Cruz asintió

O-o-o-o

-Cruz despreocúpate, es solo que Lightning es el hombre más terco- le dijo Sally sonriendo, cuando ambas se encontraban hablando, en la alcoba de la abogada- ahora descansa, es tarde

O-o-o-o

Cruz sonrio, puede que su madre ya no se encontrara junto a ella, pero gracias a sus enseñanzas ahora tiene a dos personas a quienes puede llamar: Papa y mama

-Gracias- dijo la corredora a nadie en específico- mi vida es maravillosa

O-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Sargento fue al cuarto de Cruz

-jovencita, despierta- el ex militar dejo el desayuno de la chica en la cómoda- ya es hora

Cruz despertó al escuchar una trompeta, se sorprendió de ver a Sarge ahí

-que ocurre- pregunto confundida viendo la hora, generalmente Lightning es el que la despierta y siempre después de las 8:30 aunque el pelirrojo diga lo contrario

-hoy vamos a entrenar juntos, el cadete no se siente bien- dijo Sarge antes de abandonar la habitación- en 10 minutos afuera, vamos a correr de verdad

Cruz suspiro, le fastidiaba que se cambiara su rutina, pero luego al recordar los gestos de Lightning se le olvido su enfado y decidió arreglarse

O-o-o-o-o-O

Pov Cruz

Dios mio, fue el entrenamiento más largo de mi vida.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería espere encontrarme al señor McQueen

Pero no estaba

Le pregunte a Sally y solo me respondió que estaba dormido

Así pasaron un par de semanas y continuaba mi entrenamiento con Sarge, quien era más estricto que Lightning, el cual seguía enfermo y no parecía querer mejorar

-hablare con el Cruz- me dijo cuándo lo intercepte en su casa, que más tarde me entere era el garaje de Hudson

Lo observe, se veía pálido y aún estaba en pijama, pero lo que más me extraño fue que subiera de peso, dijo tan solo hace un par de semanas se veía esbelto y en este momento se ver gordito, pero de forma adorable

Me sonrio y me iba a retirar cuando me entrego algo

-toma, por tu cumpleaños- dijo dándome una caja de chocolates- no sé cuándo es, pero quiero que te sientas feliz- me dijo antes de sonreírme- bueno diviértete- se rio burlón

-jajaja… gracias- le devolví el gesto y el me sonrio

Continuara

Agradezco sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6 Estrellas

-VAMOS SOLDADO, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- el sargento observa a Cruz correr por el monte de Willy con su deportivo #51- eres una ganadora- el hombre empezó a exaltarse- con más velocidad

Dentro del auto Cruz apretaba el volante con cierta violencia, entendía que el hombre la motivara pero no permitiría que nadie le gritara, incluso por motivación

-YA ESTA…NO VOY A ENTRENAR MAS- Cruz salió del deportivo tan enojada que hasta una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- Me largo

Pov Cruz

Que se cree ese idiota, nadie tiene derecho a gritarme, mi madre no lo hizo, ni el señor McQueen, y ese cretino viene, respira y cálmate no vale la pena

O-o-o-O

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego al restaurante de Flo, donde se abrazó a Lightning quien al ver a la chica la envolvió con sus brazos

-calma Cruz- Lightning estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que solo dejo que la rubia llorara- respira

Cruz sollozo, aun se sentía enfadada pero sentir el cariño del pelirrojo logro apaciguarla

-yo lo siento- dijo unos segundos después al ver que todos se encontraban observándola- es solo

-fue mi culpa- Sargento tomo asiento al lado de la alumna de McQueen- Cruz discúlpame, me comporte muy brusco-dijo el ex militar, mirando primero a la corredora y luego a su jefe de mecánicos que solo le dedico una mirada recriminatoria-lo siento McQueen, creo que alguien más debe entrenarla…

-sin duda- Sally estaba también enojada, a su parecer Cruz era una chica muy dulce y que alguien la lastimara la enervaba- alguna

La chica sonrio tranquila, de verdad había conseguido una nueva familia

O-o-o-O

-Gracias mama- dijo la chica sonriente mirando a las estrellas

Flash back

-si algún día no estoy a tu lado- una mujer joven y su hija de 9 años, observaban el firmamento- levanta la mirada al cielo y búscame entre las estrellas Cruz- la castaña deposito un maternal beso en las mejillas de la niña

-lo hare mami- dijo la pequeña sonriente

Fin del flash back

-tenías razón mama


	7. Chapter 7 Charla bajo las estrellas

Cruz se encontraba observando el firmamento cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, giro su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-noche de insomnio- pregunto Lightning sentándose con cierta dificultad, su situación actual no le permitía muchos movimientos- cuando peleaba con Doc también venia aquí…para pensar-dijo el pelirrojo

-yo recordaba a mi madre- dijo la rubia de forma melancólica- ella fue lo más importante en mi vida- suspiro suavemente y levanto la mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro

-los seres que amamos siempre están a nuestro lado- dijo el ex corredor recordando a su propio mentor- jamás lo dudes

-en dos meses comienza la nueva temporada- Cruz miro a su mentor- cree que este lista

-un corredor nunca está lo suficientemente listo, siempre hay inseguridad y miedo pero nuestras victorias se determinan por la manera en que manejamos esas situaciones, si puedes controlar tus nervios, la victoria será tuya- Lightning sonrio a Cruz, antes de levantarse con sumo cuidado- pero si quieres descansar deberías ir a comprar, salir al cine…- McQueen la miro- hacer algo para distraer tu mente

-no lo sé- Cruz se mordió los labios- debería enfocarme en la carrera…

-jaja- Lightning sonrio- eres igual a mí, siempre buscando mejorar…pero necesitas divertirte

-lo pensare…

O-o-o-O

Continuara

Los comentarios alimentan el fic


	8. Chapter 8 Gracias

Al final decidiste ir a divertirte, y para tu alegría Sally te acompaño a comprar ropa y Mack se ofreció a llevarlas y acompañarlas.

-vayamos a comer- sugeriste cuando terminaron de comprar ropa, Mack estuvo de acuerdo y Sally sugirió un restaurante de comida italiana

O-o-o

Llegaron a la tarde a Radiador Springs y encontraron a Lightning hablando con una mujer muy hermosa

-ella es Alaska- El pelirrojo te la presento- mi superestrella

-un placer, soy Cruz- saludaste pero ella solo te miro de arriba abajo como si fueras una intrusa

-un placer- dijo con tono flemático antes de dirigirse a Lightning

O-o-o

-esta celosa- te giraste a ver a tu jefe de mecánicos- descuida ya regreso a California

-se notó- reíste y él se sentó a tu lado

-y eso que no has hablado con Vitt- dijo McQueen

-su otro hijo- preguntaste

-si- por la forma en que suspiro, te diste cuenta que sufría por ello- tal vez algún día te lo presentare

-está bien-

O-o-o-o

Cruz Ramírez gana la primera carrera de la temporada

Sonreíste al subir al podio, y todos los periodistas empezaron a tomarte fotos y hacerte preguntas

-Lightning fue el que me ha ayudado a llegar a la cima, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí- dijiste antes de retirarte


	9. Chapter 9 Fiesta

Cruz sonrio cuando se dio cuenta que Lightning se encontraba allí

-no podía perderme tu victoria- sonrio ligeramente su mentor

-gracias lo aprecio- Cruz abrazo a Lightning quien le dio una palmadita de cariño- pero estas bien- pregunto de repente la corredora

-si…

OooooO

Lightning la guio hasta un restaurante

-pero Lightning…

-SORPRESA- de repente las luces se encendieron, y se encontró con todos sus amigos- feliz cumpleaños

Fue Sally la primera en acercarse y abrazarla y antes de que pudiera reaccionar todos la estaban felicitando hasta que llego a Storm

-quieres bailar- pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo

Cruz quedo sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Jackson sonreír y le pareció más atractivo que nunca

-seguro

Juntos llegaron al centro y junto a todos sus compañeros corredores empezaron a bailar

-te ves hermosa- Jackson la tomo de la cintura

-gracias- Cruz sonrio ahora entendía porque Sally le regalo ese vestido rosa

Durante toda la noche bailaron y charlaron junto a sus amigos

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Cruz se encontraba en el balcón del hotel observando las estrellas

-te gusto la fiesta-

Cruz se giró y Sally se acercó a su lado

-si mucho-

Ambas sonrieron y se quedaron un rato mas

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Unos meses después de la fiesta Cruz despertó sonriente y dispuesta a entrenar

-hoy en un gran día- la rubia salió de su alcoba y fue al restaurante de Flo, donde ya su familia la esperaba

-buenos días- sonrio alegremente

Sin embargo su gesto se descompuso a los rostros preocupados de todos, busco a su jefe de mecánicos y ahí supo la razón

Sally se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza

-sácalo afuera, no tienes que ser fuerte tu sola- dijo Holly, la esposa de Mate quien abrazaba a su marido que lloraba a lagrima viva- nosotros estamos contigo

Cruz se dejó envolver por las dos mujeres y lloro, lloro por lago tiempo hasta que Sally la llevo al hospital donde Lightning se encontraba

El pelirrojo se veía muy mal, pero de extraña forma parecía feliz

-hola Cruz- el ex corredor le sonrio- sales con Jackson Storm verdad

Cruz asintió tomando asiento al lado de la cama de McQueen

Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, pero no era necesario pues el silencio era cómodo

-ya verás Cruz- Lightning sonrio con esperanza- estaré bien y te acompañare en muchas carreras- prometió el hombre y Cruz le creyó, de la misma manera que le creyó a su madre cuando le dijo que nunca estaría sola


	11. Chapter 11 Playa

Cruz se quedó acompañando a Lightning hasta que el pelirrojo quedo dormido

-alguien quiere hablar contigo- Sally entro y le sonrio

La corredora Dinoco salió del hospital intrigada encontrándose con su guapísimo novio quien como siempre se veía serio, pero ella sabía que era una fachada para mostrar un profesionalismo que no sentía

Ambos se dieron un beso y luego caminaron hasta el auto de el

-adónde vamos- pregunto el corredor #2.0 mirando a su novia

-a la playa, hace tanto no vamos- dijo Cruz

Oooo

-es hermoso- sonrio la corredora de Dinoco mientras el corredor de IGNTR se quitaba la camisa- que haces

-una carrera- dijo Jackson, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Ramírez

-te gusta lo que ves Storm- dijo Cruz con un tono sensual mientras el pelinegro la abraza

-por supuesto Ramírez- continúo el juego

Ambos empezaron a besar y por un momento Cruz olvido que Lightning estaba muy enfermo en el hospital y se dejó llevar por su novio hacia el mar

Oooo

Tex suspiro frustrado, cuando finalizo la temporada anterior si sabía que McQueen estaba enfermo pero no que pudiera costarle la vida

-por ahora solo se puede esperar- dijo Sally por el teléfono- es joven y fuerte

-pero Cruz necesitara otro jefe de mecánicos temporal- inquirió Tex, había hablado con Cruz muchas veces y se dio cuenta que era una chica dulce y carismática pero sabía que no permitiría que le impusieran otro entrenador

Él tampoco lo deseaba pero desde luego McQueen no podía estar en la pista por unas semanas más y la carrera final se acercaba

-ya nos estamos encargando de ello- aseguro Sally antes de colgar

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12 recuerdos

Flash back

Jackson observaba con incomodidad a la familia de la chica que le gustaba aunque al ver a la susodicha sonrio coqueto

-que tal Ramírez- se acercó a la rubia, sintiendo el corazón a mil al pensar todo el daño que le provoco a la bella mujer que por su fuerza lo había cautivado- podemos hablar

-seguro- Cruz asintió guiándolo al monte de Willy- de que quieres hablar

La rubia queda de piedra al ver a Storm, se veía vulnerable

-en la entrevista que nos hicieron me porte como un idiota, no debí insultarte ni decir eso sobre McQueen- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, nervioso

-entonces porque lo hiciste- pregunto Cruz cruzando sus brazos sobre el busto

-me sentía celoso de McQueen, que siempre puede estar a tu lado, que te hace reír y que te ha acompañado…

-me estás diciendo que…

-me gustas desde que te vi, me encanto tu fuerza, tu carácter, no dejas que nadie te diga que hacer…

Cruz se sonrojo, jamás pensó que una persona tan segura de sí misma como Jackson la viera así

-yo quisiera que saliéramos alguna vez…donde quieras- ofreció

-seguro- dijo Cruz

-entonces en Los Angeles nos vemos-Jackson sonrio- después de la siguiente carrera te llevare a un restaurante que te cambiara la vida

-me parece bien- la chica sonrio

Fin del flash back

-qué piensas- pregunto Jackson mirando a su novia

-la primera vez que hablamos- sonrio la rubia

Se quedaron observando la playa hasta que se hizo de noche y debieron regresar


	13. Chapter 13

Cruz observo a su patrocinador, Tex Dinoco se veía preocupado y la corredora sabia porque, pero Sally y Mate lo ignoraban y deseaba que no lo supieran pues entonces los tres coincidirían en que no debería correr pero ella deseaba correr, demostrarle al mundo que podían señalarla y hacerla caer pero que ella se levantaría las veces que fueran y plantaría cara al mundo

-creo que no debes correr- dijo Tex mirando a la chica, se le veía destrozada pero él debía asegurar su bienestar- porque no vas a divertirte

-El señor Dinoco tiene razón, ve a divertirte sal con tus amigos y disfruta- dijo Mate observando a la rubia

La chica miro a los tres adultos y suspiro, hoy no correría, aunque deseaba no estaba bien para hacerlo

-ya verás con un descanso estarás bien- aseguro Sally abrazándola, sabía que la protegida de su ex, necesitaba eso y que la escucharan

Cruz se dejó conducir hasta el pueblo, y se rio de los chistes de Mate y Mack y hablo con Sally sobre sus sentimientos y también chateo con su novio.

De verdad que su vida era grandiosa, gracias a esa oportunidad que Lightning le dio

Y al final del día se dio cuenta que no importaba que su padre hablara mal de ella a la prensa, pues nada de lo que Travis Ramírez decía era cierto

Ella era una ganadora y lo demostraría siempre y donde fuera


	14. Chapter 14

Cruz miro a Jackson, el pelinegro se había callado después que le contara sobre la historia de sus padres

-estas bien Jack- Cruz frunció el ceño y chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro de Storm- no es gracioso

-pero…eres muy valiente- dijo Jackson, verdaderamente sorprendido de que hubiera un hombre tan canalla para culpar a su hija de sus errores- yo jamás hubiera soportado eso, dijo tal vez lo hubiera golpeado y luego me alejaría

-es por eso que no había ido a fiestas, no quería que de pronto el apareciera y me encontrara- Cruz suspiro

-no tienes que temer, yo te protegeré- dijo Storm mirando los ojos castaños de la belleza que lo volvía loco

-gracias- ambos sellaron la promesa con un beso corto

Oooo

-ya puedes estar tranquila Cruz- dijo Tex mirando a su corredora- ya nadie volverá a molestarte- aseguro el anciano magnate

-gracias señor Tex y prometo que esta carrera seré la ganadora- dijo la chica haciendo reír al hombre

-tu siempre serás una ganadora-

-quien le dijo eso- pregunto intrigada

-Lightning

Cruz sintió su corazón encogerse, hacía semanas no visitaba al pelirrojo

-vas a visitarlo Cruz- adivino el hombre mayor

-sí y luego vendré a la carrera


	15. Chapter 15 Romance

_Cruz Ramírez la novata sensación, corredora del equipo Dinoco y el campeón de la copa Pistón Jackson Storm corredor de IGNTR son la pareja sensación del momento_

 _Equiparable solo con Francesco Bernoulli y Lightning McQueen_

 _Sin duda la diferencia es que a ellos podemos verlos juntos más a menudo_

 _Les dejamos fotos al respecto_


	16. Chapter 16 Hospital

Cruz compro una caja de donas que sabía a Lightning le encantaban y luego subio al cuarto privado donde su jefe de mecánicos se encontraba

Al llegar se encontró al rubio sonriendo junto a aquel corredor de formula racer, los miro unos instantes antes de darles privacidad

Hasta que escucho gritos y luego vio como Francesco salía azotando la puerta evidentemente enojado.

Cruz fue corriendo al cuarto del pelirrojo encontrándolo llorando, la chica se acercó al ex corredor y lo abrazo

Cuando McQueen se calmó Cruz le pregunto qué había ocurrido

-piensa que soy suicida-

Cruz quedo paralizada, pues el suicidio era un tema muy delicado, quiso preguntar mas pero Lightning se rehusó a seguir hablando y la chica solo pudo quedarse acompañándolo, hasta que llego Mate, a quien le conto lo que Lightning había dicho, el castaño la observo y luego la guio a la salida

-escucha Cruz, la relación de Lightning y Bernoulli siempre ha sido extraña y más aún cuando Bernoulli dejo lo dejo solo por cierto tiempo que pues resulto en Vittorio, desde entonces están juntos y a veces no, ambos suelen exagerar, así que pudo no ser nada

-y si fue así- Cruz estaba preocupada, quería mucho a Lightning y le dolía que sufriera

-entonces Bernoulli es el hombre más insensible y egoísta del mundo


	17. Chapter 17 Orgullo

Cruz cerró sus ojos, concentrándose antes de escuchar la señal de salida, en ese momento todo dejo de tener importancia, ni Jackson, ni Lightning ni su madre importaban en ese momento, donde ella se fundía con el auto.

-Cruz Ramírez está a la cabeza- anuncio Shannon

Oooo

-faltan 30 vueltas y en los primeros puestos se encuentran Cruz Ramírez, Bubba Wheelhouse y Danny Swerves, como siempre la corredora Dinoco no deja que nadie la pase- anuncio Shannon

-no sé qué estará pensando pero sin duda no hay nada ni nadie que aleje a Cruz de la primera posición- dijo Darrel

-sin duda será su segunda copa Pistón- Natalie observo las estadísticas- tiene 98% de probabilidades de ganar

-Bob no sé porque esto me recuerda aquellos años donde McQueen gano 4 copas seguidas- dijo Darrel en tono jocoso

-pues sin duda lo va a lograr

Oooo

Cruz sonrio al ver la señal, la última vuelta, piso a fondo y aumento la velocidad, ganaría y nadie se interpondría

-Cruz está a 50 metros de su segunda copa Pistón- dijo Darrel emocionado

Ooo

La corredora Dinoco salió de su auto y sonrio levantando los brazos, estaba eufórica y dando saltitos subió al podio donde recibió con agrado su copa Pistón, la segunda de muchas más

Ooo

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti Cruz- dijo Tex antes de que Mate y Sally la abrazaran

-alguien quiere saludarte- dijo Holly, quien había acudido a ver la carrera

-+-+eso fue increíble Cruz+-+-

-Lightning gracias a ti-

-+-+yo no hice nada, fuiste tú-+-

Cruz sonrio y poso para las cámaras, y luego observo como todos sus amigos se acercaban a felicitarse antes de que Jackson le sonriera como el solo

-felicidades- dijo el #2.0

-gracias

Oooo

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

Cruz sonrio en medio del sueño, al ver a su madre

-gracias a ti…mama


	18. Chapter 18 Hospital 2

-eres una inspiración Cruz para todas las personas y en especial para las niñas - dijo Mel Dorado mirando a Cruz y a la audiencia- cuéntanos como haces para ser la mejor

-entreno muy duro, aprovechando todas las oportunidades y todos los momentos, aunque siempre trato de darme tiempo para divertirme y relajarme, no es bueno entrenar siempre- sonrio ligeramente, como le habían indicado

-algún consejo para nuestros televidentes- pregunto Mel Dorado

-jamás dejen de soñar, no permitan que las personas a su alrededor les digan cuáles son sus límites- dijo la corredora Dinoco incomoda por la ropa, en general prefería una sudadera o unos jeans

-excelente consejo… con ustedes Cruz Ramírez

Oooo

Cruz suspiro, entendiendo a que se refería Lightning cuando le decía que la fama a veces agobia

Tomo su teléfono leyendo los mensajes, de Jackson, de Bubba y de Sally, respondió rápidamente al mensaje de su novio y luego fue al de Sally

Bajo corriendo al estacionamiento donde Mack la esperaba

-que tal la entrevista Jefa- dijo el hombre musculoso sonriendo

-al hospital Mack- Cruz subió al auto seguida del hombre, quien arranco rápidamente tomando la carretera hacia Pasadena donde estaba McQueen

Cruz y Mack llegaron rápido aunque sabían que tendrían varias multas que pagar, sin embargo a la chica no le importaba, debía estar con su papa

-buenas tardes venimos a ver a Lightning McQueen- dijo Mack al ver que Cruz no tenía fuerzas para hablar

El rostro de la enfermera no les dio tranquilidad

-está en cirugía, pueden pasar a la sala de espera, el resto de sus familiares se encuentran allí

Cruz se dejó abrazar por Flo

-el estará bien

Continuara

Los comentarios alimentan la historia


	19. Chapter 19 Hospital 3

Cruz estaba pensando en todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido, todo por Lightning, aunque a decir verdad daría todo porque el estuviera bien, a su lado ayudándola a ganar más copas Pistón

La rubia suspiro, junto a ella estaba Mack y Mate, Sally y Holly se habían ido a cambiar y Flo fue junto a Ramón a pedir algo

Los dos hombres estaban dormidos y ella aburrida, rezando para que McQueen se recupere

Unos minutos después Holly y Sally regresaron y Flo y Ramón trago café y unas galletas, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando hasta que un par de horas después cuando Cruz ya se había cambiado, apareció el doctor

-alguno de ustedes es Francesco Bernoulli- pregunto el doctor

-la no está- dijo Sally, maldiciendo en su mente al castaño italiano

-algún familiar, necesitamos que nos autoricen un procedimiento

-soy su hermana- dijo Sally

Cruz observo al doctor, sabía que no lo creería, pero al igual que ella al médico solo le importaba salvar la vida a su paciente

-venga por favor

Oooo


End file.
